Vanessa did 24 jumping jacks around noon. Brandon did 11 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Brandon do than Vanessa?
Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $24 - 11$ jumping jacks. $24 - 11 = 13$.